


Ticklish-Emo

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tumblr, M/M, Tickling, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Virgil has a secret tumblr blog and Roman is curious as to what its about. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Ticklish-Emo

Everyone knew Virgil had a tumblr. It was his favorite platform, he was always on it.

What NO ONE knew, though, was what his tumblr was about. He kept it hidden.

Roman was curious as hell. He seemed so interested in it. Virgil had mentioned he does writing for it… and that he has a decent number of followers… but that’s it.

Roman didn’t want to snoop though…

“Hm? Speak of the devil.” Roman got an alert on his phone that Virgil had texted him. He opened to see a link to a tumblr meme. Virgil sent him tumblr links often to stuff he found on his dashboard.

Roman opened to see a video of a cat running up the stairs with another cat screaming behind it. It made Roman laugh. When he went to reblog it, he noticed… this was a post on Virgil’s blog.

How did he know?

Maybe it was the nightmare before Christmas banner, or the purple black theme, or the blog name of “Anxious-and-queer-as-hell”

Or maybe the name “Virgil” in the bio. Take your pick.

Roman scrolled through it for a bit… there wasn’t anything he could see Virgil being anxious about showing him. It all seemed to be reblogs and memes and stuff.

Until he came across a post…

“Hey, if you guys are here from my fic blog @ticklish-emo, reminder that this is just my blog for reblogging shit.”

FIC BLOG? He writes fanfiction?

Roman clicked in a second. Also… ticklish emo? Was Virgil ticklish? That’d be pretty adorable…

The banner was full of purple feathers and the bio read “hey im virgil. super anxious about making this blog. its weird saying it but… yeah i like being tickled. like a lot more than normal. im lee obvs. he/him.”

Roman scrolled down to see some art from a show where a guy had his feet being tickled by someone else. 

The comment he wrote read. “God I need this in my life!”

Roman was starting to catch on. He smiled as kept scrolling.

Another reblogged post. “Reblog if you love being teased and tickled”, which was reblogged with a little blushing emoji.

He kept going.

“Imagine being chased and tickled until you cry!”

“Ticklish tummy appreciation post!”

“That feeling when you’re too ticklish to even watch tickle gifs”

Oh yeah. He caught on real quick.

“New tickle MHA fic will be out tonight! Tododeku for life.”

Tickle fic? Roman pieced together what that meant. And it was about that new anime they were watching together? 

“Lee moods are simultaneously amazing and hellish.”

Roman assumed a lee mood meant when someone wanted to be tickled based on the various posts on the subject.

Roman felt like scrolling forever. He smiled more and more as he went. This was adorable.

“My roommate talked about tickling for EVER yesterday. Aaaah it took everything in me not to die right there and then.”

Roman looked at the post and snickered. He remembered that. He had brought up when Woody was tickled in Toy Story 2. He went on to ponder if they would laugh if a kid tickled them when they were in toy mode.

Come to think of it… Virgil had been awful quiet during that conversation.

Gathering evidence from the NUMEROUS posts about it, Roman assumed Virgil was ticklish and liked it. 

Roman had to admit… the idea of tickling Virgil was appealing. Making him smile and giggle…

Roman had only heard his roommates laugh a couple times, and it was really fucking cute.

Playing with Virgil like that to make him laugh seemed to precious for words. He had never thought Virgil would be okay with that, but apparently he was MORE than okay with that.

Oh? An alert for a new post.

Roman scrolled up to see the new post.

“mega fucking lee mood. i wish i could just ask but i cant fucking do that!!! if my roommate tickled me id probs die of happiness. ill just keep wishing and writing tickle fics lol”

Well if Roman needed an invitation before…

…

Virgil sighed as he checked his tumblr activity. This was one powerful lee mood. Everytime he looked away from his screen he’d just imagine Roman bursting in and tickling him to pieces. 

He wanted it so BADLY.

He’d give anything!

Except maybe ask…

Ugh… if only-

“Knock, knock! Virgil!”

Virgil yipped and jumped before slamming his laptop closed. “C-Come in!”

Roman walked in with an annoyingly cocky smirk.

“I just thought up a random question I just had to know the answer to.” He was grinning.

Virgil cocked his head. “Uh, okay. Shoot.”

“Are you ticklish?”

…wHAT?!

Virgil.exe has stopped working.

Virgil felt his face go hot. “D- ah, um… uh- i, uh…”

“I’m not hearing a noooooo~” Roman stepped closer and wiggled his fingers.

Holy shit was this actually happening?! Virgil felt his belly fill with butterflies at the thought.

“Alright, no protests!” Roman pounced on Virgil and pinned him to the bed. Virgil made absolutely zero effort to fight back, and he couldn’t help his huge excited grin.

“Do you have ticklish sides, Virge?” Roman began gently wiggling his fingers into Virgil’s sides.

Virgil’s eyes widened as his body processed the sensations.

One thing Virgil had been worried about on his blog was if he was ticklish enough. He hadn’t been tickled since he was little so he didn’t really know.

Well, he was worrying about nothing.

“PFTAHA! Wahahai-wahahahait!” Virgil threw his head back as he was overcome with a wave of incessant giggling.

Roman gasped and squealed.

“That laugh… is so… CUTE!” Roman scribbled his fingers at the area on the last word, causing Virgil to snort. “Oh my god, did you just snort?!”

“Nohohohoho!” Virgil giggled.

Roman stilled his hands to laugh with him.

Roman smirked at Virgil. “I’ve got a feeling you have a ticklish belly.”

Virgil stiffened and squeaked. Crap!

Roman slooooowly lifted his shirt, revealing his bare belly.

Roman gave it a quick poke. He snickered as the belly quivered. 

Virgil bit his lip, already having to hold back giggles. Even though he hadn’t been tickled in a long time… he knew he had a ticklish belly. Just from when he puts on a soft coat or when a friend hugs him and their hand drifts across it. 

Roman very softly began wriggling his finger into the soft pudge.

Virgil immediately squeezed his eyes shut as he let out deep belly laughs.

“Oh wow, you are VERY ticklish.”

Virgil tossed his head to the side to hide his face in his sleeve as he laughed with every last breath he had.

“I can’t believe I never knew how ticklish you are!” Roman laughed.

Virgil relished in the moment. It was everything he dreamed of and more. Laughter felt so good! And Roman playing with him and teasing him. It felt great. He felt so… loved. And happy.

Roman chuckled before sticking his finger in Virgil’s belly button.

Virgil absolutely shrieked at the intense sensation before his legs, with a will of their own, kicked Roman away.

Virgil immediately went limp and covered his belly, giggling uncontrollably.

Roman meanwhile had been kicked off the bed and landed in a pile of jackets and sweaters.

Roman couldn’t even be mad about getting kicked. He was laughing as well. That was amazing! Virgil was adorable and it was hilarious to see his sassy edginess melt away with a bright bout of laughter.

“Well SOMEBODY’S incredibly ticklish. I mean, wow. I could probably get you to apologize for anything just by tickling your navel long enough.” Roman stood up, giggling at the hilarity of the situation. 

When he stood up, he saw Virgil curled into a ball with the biggest smile Roman’s ever seen as he let out the last of his giggles.

“That was adorable, Chuckleberry Fiend.” 

“Yohohour nihihicknahahames ahahare gehehetting weirder ahand weirder.” Virgil giggled.

“Save it, Giggle monster.” Roman grinned at Virgil’s growing blush. “That answered my question, but I’ll be back for round two later.” Roman winked and wiggled his fingers. Virgil bit his lip at the sight.

With that, Roman left the room with a giggly blushing emo.

He returned to his laptop later to see a new fanfic from Ticklish-Emo that seemed strikingly similar to the events that had transpired earlier.

Maybe Roman should tell Virgil he knows?

Nah, he’ll tell him another time.


End file.
